Tantas cosas que contar
by Anne Darket
Summary: Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Ahora lo tiene a su pies, atado, desvalido. Hay tantas cosas que desea saber y que anhela contar. Ya no puede más, necesita decirle que siempre fue la perona más importante para él. Pero antes quiere escucharlo. SasuNaru.


**Tantas cosas que contar**

_Anne Darket_

– Supongo que no tienes nada más que decir – la voz de Naruto ha cambiado tanto, después de tantos años. Ahora es grave, hermosa… _casi_ pudo haberlo intimidado.

–Supones mal.

Los párpados de Naruto se entrecierran, Sasuke cree saber e significado de ese gesto aún cuando haya pasado tanto tiempo, porque en el interior sabe que el rubio sigue conservando esa personalidad tan radiante que lo caracteriza, esas señales propias de él, como si su madurez se acoplara perfectamente a su alma de niño. Anheló tanto tenerlo frente a frente.

– Estás muy confundido Naruto.

El chico suspira profundamente. En la lejanía se escucha el sonido de una parvada que alza al vuelo, el viento sopla y el ruido de las hojas moviéndose retumba en el bosque. Los ojos de Naruto demuestran asombro cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke se resbala por el árbol hasta quedar sentado sobre el pasto verde. Ríe cuando un pensamiento fuera de lugar atraviesa su mente, no puede evitar pensar que esa posición es sensual.

– ¿Puedes desatar mis muñecas? Me duelen.

– Lo siento Sasuke. Eres mi rehén y no puedo complacer esa petición. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué hay que decir Sasuke? Los actos hablan por sí solos.

La distancia prudente que mantuvieron hasta el instante, Naruto la acorta. Tres pasos más y Sasuke pudo haberlo tocado. Sentir su piel impregnada de cicatrices, pero conservando su textura suave, propia de un joven de su edad.

Sasuke alza la cabeza para encontrarse con las irises acusadoras de su compañero. El sol le lastima, así que desvía su mirada en segundos.

– Yo… esperaba que volvieras. Jamás recapacitaste. Pensé en ti todos los días, en cómo estarías, en tu bienestar, en tantas cosas. Pero dejé de hacerlo, me propuse dejar de pensar y creer en ti, de lo contrario, tal vez, acabaría devastado al saber que en realidad tus venganzas y tus ansias de poder eran más importantes que… – "yo", eso hubiese dicho Naruto, pero se detuvo a meditar sus palabras. Finalmente había reconocido algo, hacía no mucho que ya no era amistad… algún día lo había sido. – … tus amigos, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru…

– Ellos no son importantes para mí.

Algo en el interior de Naruto se desquebraja. Ansío poder correr y llorar en un lugar oscuro, alejado de todo ser vivo que pudiera mirarlo con compasión.

– Teme… – Naruto aprieta los puños, por un instante Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que lo golpearía, sin embargo, no llevó a cabo tal acto. – Si es todo lo que tienes que decir…

– Mi fin era la venganza. Lo dije en el principio, nunca me retracté y no lo iba a hacer. Si pensaste que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Significa que no me conocías lo suficientemente…

La mano de Naruto lo jala de la camisa, muestra sus dientes como un perro a punto de atacar. Sasuke siente la cálida respiración del rubio contra sus mejillas. Sabe que está indignado. Sabe que lo ha provocado. E hizo justo lo que creyó que haría ante el mordaz comentario.

Con agilidad Sasuke atrapa la boca de Naruto con la suya, desliza su lengua rápidamente al interior de la cavidad húmeda de su compañero y se enreda con la lengua que le espera adentro. Está ansioso por devorarlo todo. Presiona sus labios más fuertemente sobre los otros, evitando romper el contacto. Quiere abrazarlo, hurgar en su camisa y recorrer esas marcas, fruto de las victorias que ha logrado por sí mismo. Desea deleitarse con el sabor de su piel salada, morder sus pezones, lamer su espalda. Conocer los lugares recónditos de su cuerpo. Deleitarse con su esencia, introducirse en su magnífico cuerpo.

Por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos por parte del rubio, se separan.

– No creas…

– … ¿que me escaparé con esto? No, seguramente no lo haré. Es sólo que es la única manera en que puedo callarte. No, no iba a regresar por ellos, ellos no son mis amigos. Yo no iba a abandonar mi sueño por ellos. ¿Tú lo hubieses hecho? Seguramente no… aunque ahora afirmes lo contrario, pero tu contexto y el mío son diferentes. Cuando terminara mi venganza regresaría, no por todos mis supuestos amigos, regresaría por la única persona que me interesa… ¿pero cómo hacerlo si has cometido tantos errores? ¿cómo hacerlo si, posiblemente, me desprecie? No pude.

– No ibas a regresar. Sólo te importas tú.

– ¿No te das cuenta? Te lo he dicho. Formé un lazo contigo. Tú siempre me anclaste a este mundo de miseria, pero ¿sabes? Esa miseria no se comparaba a la felicidad que me brindaba estar cerca de ti. Por eso nunca pude destruir Konoha, si lo hubiese hecho… tú me odiarías.

Naruto lo suelta y desvía la mirada. El cuerpo de Sasuke cae pesadamente sobre la hierba fresca.

– Tú siempre fuiste la persona más importante para mí. – Es sólo un susurro, más es perfectamente audible en aquél lugar alejado de todo ruido. Sasuke medita las palabras de Naruto y suspira. Le duele el cuerpo, sus heridas sangrantes le punzan y siente que de un segundo para otro perderá la conciencia por el incesante dolor de cabeza que lo agobia.

– Lo sabías y aún así…

– No Naruto. Aún si lo hubiese sabido, jamás me lo dijiste. Mis suposiciones no cuentan y no son una excusa para que tú aquí te presentes como la víctima. ¿Tú crees que eres el único que sufrió? No fue así. – Ríe, es irónico pensar que hasta hace poco afirmaba que jamás en su vida diría alguna cursilería. – Pensé tanto en ti, por momentos dudaba de mi cordura. Odiaba saber que tú me hacías sentir débil… odiaba saber, que no importaba cuántas veces nos enfrentáramos, yo nunca podría dañarte. Sabes que fue lo peor, descubrí que me gustabas. No como amigo… Era un sentimiento totalmente distinto. Y te contaría más detalles, pero tal vez no los quieras saber **(1). **De una vez por todas mátame y termina con este lazo que nos ata.

– ¿Cómo es posible que digas esas tonterías? Yo no puedo matarte. Te busqué por tanto tiempo, no importaba el clima, tampoco las heridas y mucho menos los obstáculos. Sin importar qué, te traería de vuelta a Konoha y lucharía contra todo aquél que te quisiera hacer daño.

Naruto se arrodilló frente a Sasuke, sus ojos mostraron cariño y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tranquilizadora. De repente sus manos recorrieron el cuello de Sasuke, una se aferró a su nuca y la otra se deslizó por su espalda lentamente. Atrajo al joven Uchiha hacia él y apretó fuertemente su boca contra la del Sasuke, permitiéndose probarlo, sentir la suavidad de su carne rosada. Sus lenguas se encontraron, con pasión desmedida se rozaron, se enredaron. Entonces llegó el momento de separarse.

– Te llevaré a mi casa. Supongo que aún hay tantas cosas que contar.

Ambos se levantaron.

– ¿Podrías, antes, desatarme?

– Podría, pero las reglas de captura en Konoha no lo permiten hasta que el enjuiciado esté en un lugar seguro. A parte, siempre he sido un poco sadomasoquista y no estaría mal para la primera vez.

– No te atrevas o usaré Mangekyō Sharingan.

– Como si tu limitada cantidad de chakra te lo permitiera.

– Naruto, espero… ¡hey! No te vayas sin desatarme.

Naruto había olvidado lo divertido que era pelear con Sasuke. Aunque tal vez después éste se la cobraría.

**¤Fin¤**

Gracias por leer!

Bueno… me dio por escribir un fic meloso, en dónde Sasuke tenía que declarar abiertamente su amor a Naruto… es tan raro encontrar algún fic donde Sasu demuestre sus sentimientos a través de palabras que no pude quitarme la idea de encima. Y bueno el final es completamente opuesto al fic, pero aún no descubro como finalizar un one-shot entre Naruto y Sasuke, ¡joder! Es endemoniadamente difícil, así que recurro al sarcasmo (que más que una broma, se puede considerar como una amenaza… después de todo ¿cuándo va a volver a tener Naru a Sasuke con esposas y debilitado? Tal vez nunca, así que Naru, aprovéchalo).

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, me provocan una gran felicidad y he de admitir que algunos me hacen reír mucho. Lo reviews no contribuyen a escenas sasunaru en el manga, pero sí al crecimiento de esta pareja y quién sabe, a lo mejor Kishimoto se decide y termina juntándolos al ver la cantidad de fans que tiene esta pareja ¿no? Bueno… es bonito pensar que sí. Reviews sin firma ni mail, se contestarán en mi profile ¿ok? Por eso de las reglas y los abusos…

_Aclaración:_

**(1) **Cuando escribí esto pensé en Sasuke acostado sobre su cama, pensando en Naru y haciendo cosas muy malas, que a nosotras nos intrigan. Jejeje, soy una perver! XD

Personajes exclusivos de Kishimoto, usados sin fin de lucro, pero esperando agradar a los lectores fanáticos del SasuNaru.


End file.
